This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For the 2007-8 Annual report Project Summary: The Rural Alaska Honors Institute (RAHI) (www.uaf.edu/rahi) was organized in 1982 at the request of the Alaska Federation of Natives (AFN) and others, to prepare rural Alaska Native high school students to succeed in college. This summer residential bridging program for high school seniors and rising freshmen assists students from Rural Alaska to make the academic and social transition between high school and college. Admission to RAHI is competitive;full scholarships cover all summer program expenses including travel, room, board, supplies and tuition for up to 9 college credits. Rigorous academic activity combines with social, cultural and recreational activities for early preparation for college. Students are treated as honors students and are purposely stretched beyond their comfort levels academically and socially to prepare for the step from home or village to a culturally western urban campus. RAHI students are treated as honors students and are expected to meet all rigorous academic and social standards set by the program. The program takes great care to encourage students to maintain their own distinctive cultural values while also adapting to the academic and social environment of college life. Career and lifestyle choices are examined, role modeling and positive peer pressure are encouraged, academic skills, study habits and time management strategies are sharpened or developed, and bonding with other students and staff create life-long support networks. RAHI becomes a family with close, supportive relationships between students, and also between students and staff. Students rely upon each other, a key to survival in college. INBRE chose to add to this well-known, successful, respected bridging program, rather than to compete with it by developing a similar program. Every summer, beginning in 2003, INBRE has sponsored full summer scholarships for seven students (all Alaska Native rising freshmen). In summer 2003, INBRE sponsored development of a new course, CHEM 195, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology in the Modern World, a four credit class with laboratory. The two Alaska Native women UAF graduates in chemistry who developed the course in 2003 have moved on, one to pursue a Ph.D. in pharmacology at Stanford and one to full time high school science teaching but the class has continued. In 2004, the 12 students in the class were taught by a post-doctoral fellow and a grad student from the Dept. of Chemistry and Biochemistry. New elements continue to be added to the class. For example, in 2005, several labs will be held in the Arctic Region Super computing Center's Discovery Lab in the Rasmuson Library (a Virtual Reality immersive environment Mechdyne MD Flex system). The room is equipped to display stereoscopic images to allow students to virtually immerse themselves in biochemistry. Beginning in summer 2007, the class was modified to better prepare the students to succeed in the basic chemistry courses that are required for science majors[unreadable]some of the "gatekeeper" courses. Over 1140 students have attended the program between 1983 and 2007. Approximately 65% of RAHI's alumni have entered four-year college academic programs. Forty-two have earned certificates, 95 have their associate degree, and over 225 have earned a bachelor's degree, twenty-eight have earned master's degrees, and seven have graduated with professional degrees (5 J.D., one doctor of pharmacy, and one M.D.). Most alumni attend UAF, while others select the University of Alaska Anchorage or schools outside the state. Some are in graduate school including medical and law schools. Of the 60 students who have completed the RAHI biochemistry class, 49 are Alaska Native, Indian, 8 are white, and 3 are Philipino. Current status information is available for 49 students. Of the 49, 5 are still in high school, 31 are currently enrolled in college or universities including UAF, UAA, Dartmouth, University of Montana, and Evergreen State College. The other 13 are listed as being "at home." One, Rebecca Church, from summer 2004, has been awarded INBRE-ANSEP scholarships, conducted diet-related stable isotope analyses in summer 2006, and was the TA for the RAHI II pilot program in summer 2007.